


Not All Enemies Become Lovers

by HK44



Series: Paladin Get Together [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Character, Agender!Pidge, Anal Sex, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Foursome, Kissing, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pegging, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans!Keith, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Lance knew what his parents would want from him. What they’d want him to say.But.Hunk deserved everything. And Keith wasn’t that bad. He just made Lance extremely annoyed all the time, even when he wasn’t doing anything.It was chill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I SPEEDWROTE THIS TO MAKE IT IN TIME FOR 11:59PM TONIGHT MY TIME SO??? TYPOS ARE A THING. ENDING THE YEAR ON A GOOD NOTE WITH SOME FIC.  
> WHOOP!

Lance slid his leg in between Hunk’s legs and hummed while he pressed his lips against Hunk’s throat. Hunk let out a groan and shifted until Lance was pinned down under him. Cheekily, Lance rocked up against him, eyes half-lidded.

Hunk’s eyes were dark and narrowed, hands pressed tight to Lance’s wrist and pushing down against the bed. He looked around two seconds from snapping. Lance swallowed and rocked up against him again, half on the verge of begging-

“You two are gross,” Pidge said and Lance blinked out of it, glancing over at Pidge just as Hunk did.

She was propped up beside them on the bed, a bowl of goop on her stomach, glasses far up and forgotten on the top of her head. She sucked on her spoon, eyes leveling at them, mildly annoyed.

Lance snorted. “Leave?” he suggested and she rolled her eyes.

“Nah,” she said, swinging her legs around to press her feet into his face.

He swore and shifted his face away. Hunk pulled away from them, laughing. Lance scowled, shoving Pidge’s feet off and glowering at her. “Look what you did.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and he lunged. She shrieked, smacking him across the face while they tumbled off the bed and onto the floor, goop flung about. It dripped off his hair, splattered across their chests and smeared over Pidge’s face. Hunk’s hand had caught the back of Lance’s shirt, keeping them from toppling over the edge. The bowl, on the other hand, tumbled off the bed, the last bits of goop spilling over the floor.

“I’m not cleaning that,” Hunk called. A resounding _fwumph_ flushed into the air, the bed heaving and Lance feeling himself lift a little into the air. While Pidge fought to get out from under him, Lance obnoxiously licked the side of her face. Hunk tickled the bottom of his feet. Kicking at him, Lance dragged his tongue in a _long, slow_ line down Pidge’s throat.

“I swear, I’ll fucking punch you,” she promised right on the edge of her choked groan. Right before _yanking_ on his hair. He swore, pulling back from her just a bit. She smirked, took advantage of his momentary lapse and shoved him back, swinging her whole body up and pinning him down beside Hunk.

Hunk, who was palming his cock without any hint of shame and Lance was about five seconds from begging for it in his mouth when Pidge rolled against him and no, okay, change of plans, this was good too.

“If you wanted to fuck, you could’ve said so,” Hunk snorted, pushing up to kiss between her shoulder blades.

She shrugged. “Didn’t know I wanted to ‘til now.”

“Liar,” Lance muttered. She’d known exactly what they were planning on doing when they vanished after dinner and she’d still came in and plopped down beside them, eating goop and talking about possible updates for Rover Jr.

She just grinned wildly at him, face manic. Lance swallowed, a little dry.

Honestly, it was being attracted to the fucking Joker. Except better.

So _so_ much better.

“Fuck me,” he said without preamble.

Hunk blew his hair out his eyes. “Me or her?”

“Don’t-” Pidge pulled her hands back, pressed them to his hips and rolled against him. _Hard_. “- _caahre!_ ”

“Pidge-a-widegon?” Hunk murmured.

“Yeah.” Her voice was hazy, eyes focused on Lance with heavy intent. She blinked. “I’ll do it. I got it.” She licked her lips. “Open him up for me.”

Lance moaned. Honestly, there were about fifty things he liked in bed but Pidge wrecking him with a space strap-on was probably number two. Tied with Hunk fucking him like a madman. Number one had to be when they pretty much took him apart together, slow and sweet and _evil_.

Softly Hunk chuckled, wrapping his arms around Pidge’s waist to kiss her gently. She leaned into it and kept rolling her hips in slow, soft bursts, nails scratching light at Lance’s skin. He shivered but stayed put, watching.

It was nice to watch.

Lance was… _needy._ He knew that. He pushed into it too much, wanted too much, asked for too much. But they were both eager to give it to him, biting his lip, sucking his tongue, bruising his lips cherry red until he _burned_.

Here, though, just each other, they were softer. Gentler. With one hand, Pidge cupped the side of Hunk’s face, pulling back just the slightest bit to catch her breath. He didn’t chase her like Lance would’ve. Just let her breathe. His eyes were closed, chest heaving with slow deep breaths against her side.

After a second or two, Pidge licked back into his mouth with unhurried ease. Her eyelashes fluttered against Hunk’s, feather-light. It was only from under her, stuck and still, that Lance could see the tiny shiver Hunk gave. Then Hunk was laughing, one hand spreading out over Lance’s stomach.

His eyes glinted. “ _Breathe_ , Lance.”

“I’m breathing,” Lance muttered.

He actually hadn’t been. Sometimes, hyper-focus set in and he forgot normal functions like breathing and blinking and thinking. And it was always amazing how Hunk could notice that when it happened, even when he was preoccupied by something else.

Pidge eyed Lance, madman’s grin slapped back on. She tried to bite it back, _obviously_ , but breathy laughter broke out of her anyway as she said, “Inhale and _exhale_.”

“I _remember,_ ” Lance grumbled. He kicked at Hunk. “Thought you were gonna open me up, big guy?”

Hunk smirked. “Eager?”

“Always.”

“ _Needy_ ,” Pidge corrected, sliding off his waist and into the pillows. Her leg swung over him, feet pushed in his face.

“That too,” Lance agreed, shoving her foot away as he sat up. She smirked at him, ducking forward to press him back down into the bed with hard, insistent kiss. When she pulled away, he was a little dazed, heat curling in the pit of his stomach. Her grin grew a little wilder. She disappeared from view, bounding off the bed with excited ease.

He shifted up some so his head wasn’t dangling so close to the edge and rolled over onto his stomach. Hunk’s hands spread over his back, thumbs rubbing against the ridge of his spine. Lance shivered. When Hunk pressed his hands just a little too hard into his hands, dragging them down, Lance groaned, heaving his hips up while Hunk worked his pants off of him.

He sighed contentedly and shivered again when Hunk sat over him, knees pressed against the side of Lance’s legs.

“I love you,” he said happily.

Pulling Lance’s boxers down, Hunk snorted. “Poor timing as usual, Lance.”

Offended, Lance glanced back at Hunk’s smirking face. “Excuse you, I have excellent timing and I am offended you would even insinuate-”

Hunk dragged a wet finger against him and he shut up, in favour of burying his face into the sheets and groaning appreciatively.

“There we go,” Hunk murmured, sliding his finger in. “Good boy.”

Lance shivered. It was so _thick_ and so _wet_ and so _warm_. Lance felt like he was being burned by lava, slow and sluggish and seeping into him through his damn ass.

“Stop being slow,” he grumbled, pushing back.

“And listen to you complain that you’re too sore to do anything for the next day and half?” Hunk laughed. He worked in another finger. “Nah.”

Pidge hopped back onto the bed. The strap-on bobbed teasing against her stomach. “You done?”

“Just started,” Hunk murmured. Another finger wormed its way in, stretching Lance so nicely. Hunk pushed his free hand against Lance’s back, stilling him against the bed as he tried to hump back against Hunk’s fingers. “You two need to learn the art of patience.”

“No,” Pidge grumbled, flopping onto her back.

Whereas Hunk was patient and calm between the two of them, pretty easygoing and never really feeling the need to rush, Pidge was usually immediate. If it was Lance on the bed, his legs spread for her, she was abrupt. Patience only lasted so long with her and she had a relatively short fuse when it came to sex and the opportunity to pound Lance’s lights out. Or ride him to completion.

Basically anything sexy with Lance was needed as soon as it came up.

Lance felt pretty pleased about that. It made him feel wanted. It made him feel good and gooey and needed in a way that shot pleasure down his spine and built _feelings_ up in the core of his chest.

Pidge watched Hunk’s fingers disappear into him with hungry eyes. Her fingers drummed, impatient yet steady, near Lance’s face and she blew a strand of hair out of her face. Finally, just as Hunk had slid in four beautifully thick fingers, she gave up on patience and shot up, space dildo bouncing off her stomach.

The image sent Lance’s mind reeling.

He was _so_ ready for this.

“Okay, he’s good, he’s good,” Pidge grumbled, pushing ineffectively at Hunk’s side.

Hunk snorted but pulled out when Lance let out a soft, approving sigh. “Alright, alright.”

Lance could feel Pidge line-up behind him, impatience held back as she pet his thigh, softly. She bent over him, her chin against his shoulder. “Ready?” she murmured. The strap-on nudged at his hole.

He bowed his head, arms shaking from sudden pure and desperate _need._ “Yes,” he groaned.

She tugged her hands into his hair and bit the lobe of his ear, pushing in and swearing violently. Beside them and sprawled out on his back, lazily stroking himself off, Hunk laughed. “You got it on?”

“Yes,” Pidge hissed, dropping her head against his back as she bottomed out against him.

Lance whimpered.

Always wanting to please them, Hunk had wondered if there was a way Pidge could get off while she pegged them. And then immediately set about to find a way to do so. And he succeeded, _of course_.

It was a vibrator set up against the base of the strap-on. Through a bunch of mechanical bullcrap that Lance tried to wrap his mind around but couldn’t, it basically vibrated against her depending on how fast and how hard she thrusted. Going fast increased the frequency. Going hard increased the pressure.

Which usually meant that she went ridiculously fast and ridiculously deep, the closer she got to the glorious place of release.

Which was _fucking awesome_.

But also tended to make Lance overwhelmingly sore once the afterglow faded.

Still.

Pretty. Fucking. _Awesome_.

She grabbed at his waist, gripping his side tight as she rocked back and forth. Pulling her body back up, she dragged her teeth against his skin. She bit down his back. He shuddered, dropping his head. Pidge grabbed at his hair, yanking on it and keeping his head up, one hand still clutching his waist. Like normal, she moved slowly, made sure he was okay, that he was good and adjusted.

For the first five seconds, anyway.

After that, she was a demon, chasing her own pleasure. And her pleasure closely linked to Lance’s in a situation like this so frankly it was decent for the both of them. She could use him all she’d like.

He’d still come out satisified.

She tightened her grip on his sides like a vice, _wrecking_ into his ass. They’d gotten a few toys from the Iriz that time but this one was the biggest. Thick and heavy.

And it vibrated inside him with every thrust.

Speed increased the frequency, Lance remembered vaguely while she _pounded_ into him. Speed increased the frequency. Shoving hard increased the pressure.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, he just dropped into the bed. His hips stayed up in the air, Pidge’s nails digging into them while she muttered rapidly to herself and _slammed_ into him. All breath knocked out him. She shifted up, whining while she pushed him down and _fucked_ into him like her life depended on it. Beneath her panting and the creaking of the bed, he could hear her urging herself to come.

His vision shifted.

She slammed into him once more, gasping in relief and sinking back onto her knees. Rocking back and forth just a little more, she rubbed his back then pulled out slowly, kissing up his spine and running her fingers through his hair. “Lance?”

He shook. His come slicked against his thighs and his stomach.

“Lance?” Pidge whispered a little more urgently.

Words didn’t come but his thoughts flowed by in easy and sluggish succession. Unfortunately, only Allura had telepathy and that was with the mice so his thoughts stayed in his head, personal and private. He blinked rapidly. His whole body felt sluggish and _used_. He licked his lips and tried to connect his brain to his mouth. When that failed, he rolled onto his side, exhausted, and kissed her fingertips as they fluttered over his face, hoping she’d understand that he was fine, just _gone_ for the moment.

She did. Pidge smiled down at him, tracing the corner of his mouth with her thumb. “Hey.”

He made a vague greeting noise, blinking over at Hunk who was still hard and stroking himself, watching the two of them with settled eyes.

Lance licked his lips again.

Hunk snorted but rolled on his back. Brandishing his hands behind his head, he laid there, waiting, until Lance finally regained enough feeling to his legs to move over to him. Settling in between Hunk’s legs, Lance nuzzled the inside of Hunk’s thighs before he swallowed Hunk’s cock whole.

Hunk moaned. Immediately his hands fell to Lance’s hair, tugging gently. The skin at the back of his neck pulled and Lance shivered. Beside them, Pidge stroked Lance’s side. He pulled off and breathed.

“Sweetie?” Hunk murmured, brushing Lance’s hair back with his thumb.

Lance swallowed, shifted to his knees and went back at it, suckling low at the head of Hunk’s dick, eyes fluttering.

Yeah.

This was good.

Slowly, Hunk pushed Lance’s head down, gently, not forcing. As he moved down the length, Hunk’s breath grew ragged, breaths edging pitched. Lance closed his eyes and hummed, pulling up just the slightest bit so it bobbed against his mouth while he breathed in and slid right back down his throat as he exhaled.

“Lance,” Hunk mumbled, stroking Lance’s cheek with his thumb, pushing his hair, sweaty and wet, out of his eyes. “Doing so good for me, baby.”

Lance whined, shifting up and clamoring forward to kiss Hunk hard. Pidge laughed lowly and pulling away, gasps filtering out his lungs in short breaks, he caught her rubbing herself off again, eyes lidded and dark as she pushed her palm to her clit. Her eyes fluttered close, head tilted back just the slightest bit while she breathed.

His head swarmed with want.

He turned back and kissed Hunk again. Hunk’s hand fisted his hair, the other clutching at Lance’s side like a vice. His legs were Jell-O, unsteady, and he fell into Hunk’s chest, feeling like he was drowning. And Hunk was saving him, fingers pressing breath back into his lungs every time they shifted against his skin, warm and ticklish.

Lance pulled away, gasping and ducking his head against Hunk’s neck. “Wanna suck you off,” he muttered.

“Nothing stopping you,” Hunk laughed, kissing his cheek.

“Mmm,” Lance murmured, trying to remember what had stopped him as he shifted back down to Hunk’s flushed cock.

He licked along the underside. His eyes fluttered closed again, sucking around the head before slipping back down. He liked the way Hunk stretched his mouth, liked the way Hunk moaned, voice loud and sending shifting _want_ down Lance’s spine.

Pidge rolled up and shifted behind him again. She spread her hands over his ass and Lance hummed, giving her a quick thumbs-up of approval. Her fingers slid into him, quick and nimble, and it was times like these he was thankful she was ambidextrous.

Lance groaned as she prodded at his prostate right from the get-go. Hunk moaned again, yanking on Lance’s hair. Lance bucked into it. Pidge crooked her fingers, ever so slightly to the left, and bit at his shoulder blade.

He groaned and she hummed. “Think I liked doing that.”

Hunk laughed and Lance pulled off, reaching back to swat at her.

She laughed and shifted her fingers inside him again. He swore, dropped to his forearms.

“Good boy, Lance,” Hunk teased as he sat up. “Don’t piss of the Pidge.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, voice a little strangled. “Got it.”

Grabbing at Hunk’s thighs, he swallowed him again, _needing_ the weight of Hunk’s cock on his tongue, filling his mouth, thick and heavy and warm. Helpfully, Hunk worked him through it, pushing slightly on the back of his head whenever Lance’s mind wandered to what Pidge was doing. She had him stretched around the strap-on again, vibrator off as she just rocked with him, slow and slow.

“Doing so good,” she whispered, bent over him and sucking hickeys along his neck and spine.

Part of him wanted to push her away, remind her that someone might question the bruises.

Another part liked it too much to care.

“Fucking perfect,” Hunk hissed, pushing down on Lance’s head with a little more urgency as his hips shifted up against Lance’s mouth.

“The best,” Pidge agreed. Lance moaned around Hunk’s cock.

A couple of her fingers slid in against the strap-on. Lance cried out, voice muffled. He bucked up against her, wanting and needing anything she could give him. Whatever she wanted to give him. Even if that meant snapping him in two and breaking him into nothing but an exploded ball of pleasure. The urge to come sat warm and tight in his belly, spreading like fire against his thighs.

She snapped her hips against him, driving the strap-on in _deep_ and _hard_ into his ass. Lance was slucked forward, Hunk’s cock rocking right down his throat. He came again while Hunk’s hand pressed hard against the back of Lance’s head, hips snapping up and hard against Lance’s mouth, choking him.

Reflexively, he swallowed.

Hunk swore.

Lance swallowed again and breathed out shallowly. Letting Hunk’s softening dick fall from his mouth, he closed his eyes and rested his head against Hunk’s thigh. Beside him, Pidge splayed out, one leg thrown over his back. With her right arm resting just above her eyes, she watched him softly, reaching over with her left hand to stroke the side of his face.

Without much thought, he tilted his face up into it and kissed her palm. She smiled at him. Then rolled off the bed to the bathroom.

“Water,” he croaked. Slowly he shifted up Hunk’s chest and cuddled into him. “Please.”

“You got it, Lance,” she said. “Hunk?”

“Water sounds good,” Hunk mused, fingers tangling back through Lance’s hair.

She vanished through the bathroom door, exiting out in Hunk’s worn robes and Lance turned his eyes from her to glance at Hunk’s satisfied face. “Hey,” he said softly.

Hunk grinned down at him. “Hey.”

“Love you,” Lance murmured after a few beats.

“Samesies,”Hunk teased. Booping Lance’s nose. He smile wide. “Love you too.”

Lance grinned just at Pidge slipped back in and scowled. “You’re both gross,” she muttered, pushing a glass of water into Lance’s hand which he downed in a single go.

“You’re gross,” he retaliated, refreshed and ready to go. She cocked an eyebrow, sipping delicately at her water. “You want to do so much stuff. Bondage, BSDM, role playing as sexy doctors, role playing as sexy teachers.” To add, he counted off his fingers with a dramatic flourish.

“We’ll probably have to do one every year,” Hunk mused. “That way we can keep the weird stuff for our fraile and unsexy seventies.”

“Kink is fun!” Pidge protested. A grin widened against her words. “You like it when I tie you up.”

“I do,” Lance agreed. “And bondage can be for this year.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “And how are we going to know when this year’s up?”

“We won’t. And that’s the point.” She scowled as she drank the rest of her water. “C’mon, Pidge-a-widgeon. You just want to do so much! Which I love. Because, well, you’re hot and you make me feel things with my penis.” She snorted and he grinned. “But I think some distance is good. For all I know, you’re gonna tell me to start calling you Daddy,” Lance teased and a light broke out in Pidge’s eyes. He scowled immediately. “No.”

Hunk started laughed. Lance swatted at him, only to get pinned up against Hunk’s chest by his hands. Pidge was leering down at him.

“And if I do?” she mused.

“Ugh.”

“You’d like it,” she laughed, kissing his cheek.

He squirmed underneath her. “Never,” he promised.

Hunk squeezed Lance’s sides. “You would.”

Lance frowned and Pidge ground down against his crotch. He let out a choked groan, bowing his head and whining. She bit along his ear. “Do it,” she teased. He rolled his eyes and she nudged his jaw. “ _Do it_.”

He sighed deeply. “Daddy.” He kept his voice neutral and tone bland.

Hunk snorted but Pidge just grinned. “We’re gonna do it,” she said happily, pushing away from him and flopping to her back.

Lance titled his head ever so slightly and glanced up at Hunk from beneath his lashes. “Save me.”

Hunk shook his head. “Nah.” He squeezed Lance’s sides again, one hand shifting down, his fingertips tickling along the inner side of Lance’s left thigh. “Suffer.”

“ _Fucking bastards_ ,” Lance hissed, shuffling away from the two of them and falling off the bed and to the ground. “ _Ow_.”

Pidge snorted. “Horny again?”

“You wish,” Lance grumbled, rolling up to his knees. He splayed his arms out on the edge of the bed and dropped his chin to the back of his hands.

Within the three seconds that he was on the floor, Pidge had rolled over onto Hunk and they were slowly making out in front of him.

Honestly, they were the fucking worst.

“Okay, now I am,” he grunted, hopping back onto the bed.

He threw himself on top of them. Hunk barked out a laugh and Pidge yelled in indignation, elbowing Lance in the chest. He fell to the side, slinging his arms around her waist and tugging her straight into his chest while she flailed.

“The fucking hurt, you _ass_ ,” she snapped, slapping at his arms.

“What? You gonna spank me, Daddy?” he teased.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah.” She shoved away from him. “Gonna fricking beat your Cuban ass, Lance.”

“Good,” he said, grinning wickedly and she smirked at him, rolling her eyes again and splaying out at their feet.

Hunk was smiling at the two of them, propped up against the headboard. The glass of water was still pressed to his mouth. His lips were glistening, slick. Lance wanted to _bite_ them.

Wanted to begin all this all over again, start another round.

And maybe he’d cave and call Pidge _Daddy_ this time.

But something was lurking in the recess of Hunk’s eyes so he kept his growing urge to himself and rolled onto his stomach. “What’s up?” he asked, prodding Hunk’s thigh. “Whatcha thinking?”

Hunk bit his lip and breathed slowly. He was collecting his thoughts. Lance kept quiet while Pidge shifted to lay on Hunk’s other side, tucked small under his arm. A few seconds slid their way into a couple minutes. Restlessly tinged at Lance’s spine.

He got ready to ask again but Hunk cut him off, eyes focused on the door ahead of them, his voice calm.

“Keith asked me out yesterday.”

An uneasy stillness shuddered into Lance’s muscles. Pidge sat up, eyebrow raised. “Really?”

Hunk nodded slowly, eyes shifting over to her face. “Yeah. And I, uh, I told that I’d have to talk to you two about it first.”

“You want to,” Lance said. Said, not asked because if Hunk didn’t want to shack up with _and_ smooch Keith’s dumbass face, he wouldn’t have brought it up.

He just would’ve said, “No, I’m sorry” followed by something soft and sweet and gentle about how he felt about Keith as a person, just to make sure Keith didn’t feel upset or anything and knew that deep down Hunk _did_ like him, just not like that.

Because Hunk was loving and kind.

Lance kind of wished he wasn’t.

Hunk glanced at Lance and smiled gently. “If you don’t want me to date Keith, I won’t.”

Lance shook his head. He moved his head to the side, glancing at the wall. He said nothing. Hunk’s fingers carded gently through Lance’s hair but he turned to Pidge and said, “If you don’t want me to either, I won’t. Has to be a total agreement between both of you.”

Pidge shook her head. “I have no issue with Keith and I have no issue with you dating him.” She bumped his side and smirked teasingly. “Do I get to watch you two kiss?”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “No,” he said patiently. “When I, uh, told him about _us-_ ” Hunk glanced at Lance. “-he made it clear, he’s only interested in me. Alone.”

Pidge nodded. “I’m okay with that.” She eyed Lance. “Lance?”

He considered his options. He could do the thing that he should do, that his parents would urge him to do, and tell them that no, sorry, he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Keith getting it on with his boyfriend, sexually or otherwise. The whole concept had his stomach squirming.

But Hunk deserved the world.

He deserved to be loved by all that chose to love him and, space gods be _damned_ , Lance just wanted to hand all that love over to him on a silver platter.

The good code of polyamory stated understanding and compliance amongst all participants. And in the current state of their situation, Lance knew that he was Hunk’s primary as Hunk was his. If either of them, for whatever reason, stopped liking Pidge’s company in a romantic and/or sexual manner, they’d give her up. And she knew that. Was comfortable with that knowledge and comfortable with the slow steady steps she was taking to shift her way into a tied position for number one. A steady process that involved a lot of love and a lot trust.

She knew that. She was comfortable with it.

So Lance wouldn’t be risking much if he said yes, he was okay with it. Except for the uncomfortable squirm that he’d feel every time Hunk denied him company in order to get to know Keith.

He’d seen it in his mom, when his papa started romancing a co-worker. She liked the man, Enrique, well enough. Wasn’t bothered by him when he came over but there had always been that shift of tension that flickered over her shoulders when he came up in conversation. She’d been _relieved_ when his papa broke it off with Enrique six months later.

She’d confessed then that she’d been uncomfortable with Enrique the whole time but the discomfort wasn’t something she could understand or place on a single characteristic. She barely knew him and for what she _did_ know, he was rather decent. At the time his _papa_ had broached the topic on Enrique becoming his boyfriend to Lance’s mom and _mama_ , his mom wasn’t comfortable denying him a romantic relationship with someone she didn’t like but didn’t know _why_.

That confession had earned Lance and the other thirteen year olds in the house a long talk on openness and honesty in relationships and a follow-up lecture on the workings of polyamory by popular demand.

So Lance knew what his parents would want from him. What they’d want him to say.

But.

Hunk deserved _everything_. And Keith wasn’t _that_ bad. He just made Lance extremely annoyed all the time, even when he wasn’t doing anything.

It was chill.

Lance smiled gently at Hunk. “Sure,” he said. “I don’t mind.” He titled his head up, kissed into Hunk’s palm as it caressed over his face. “Go for it.”

“You sure?” Hunk murmured.

“Yeah,” Lance grunted as he jumped back onto the bed. He splayed on Hunk’s free side. “Definitely.”

If anything, Hunk’s new and budding relationship might even help Lance like Keith! So it was a good thing for all parties.

It was.

It had to be.

 

* * *

 

It was not.

Lance walked into Hunk’s room and it was not a good thing. Keith was splayed out and pinned under Hunk. His shirt was rucked halfway up his chest. He was kissing Hunk. Hunk was kissing him back.

And it was no longer a good thing.

Just a bad, bad, _bad_ thing.

Despite living in a house with a million other people, most of whom weren’t even related to him, Lance never quite mastered the art of knocking before entering a room. He liked to barge. Liked to catch people unaware.

It was a habit he grew into when he was young and wanted to be a police officer and enjoyed the pretend of catching people in the process of murder or escaping. And then he hit his rebellious teenage years and spent all his time in his bedroom and so barging in, while not something he stopped doing, happened less and less to the point where no one bothered to stop the habit besides loud reprimands every so often.

He had good timing. He never caught anyone having sex or doing anything indecent.

Evidently his luck had run out.

And right then and there, he really wished someone had taught to him _knock_.

Hunk glanced over his shoulder at Lance and smiled softly. “Hey,” he said, voice turned deep. He was horny.

For Keith.

Lance cut his eyes to a spot on the wall above them. Blank. Looming.

Comfortable in the overwhelmingness of this situation.

He could feel Keith staring at him. Could feel Hunk waiting for a response. Somehow, he choked one out. “I was just wondering if you wanted to, um, spar a little.”

Hunk glanced back at Keith, who’s eyes were squeezed shut, face bright red, and laughed lightly, “Raincheck?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance said breathily, shifting back and grasping loosely behind him for the doorknob. “Raincheck. Got it. Bye.”

He pulled the door open, felt it smash against the back of his foot and his elbow. He swung out of the open doorway. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest. It was a strange beat. One that felt like betrayal.

Cold, shivering _betrayal._

Lance had no right to feel that way. He knew that. He _knew_. But all the same, he felt like Hunk had taken a knife, stabbed him in the back and then promptly made out with Keith beside his dying body.

The image still played back in his head. It flashed at him, bright and angry and _screaming_. A chill spasmed down Lance’s skin. He breathed hard, stumbling against the wall of the hallway he was streaming down. He sank to the floor, barely aware of it. Everything was so loud and so quiet at the same time. Too hot yet too cold.

He couldn’t breathe.

Couldn’t think.

All he could see was Keith and Hunk. _Kissing_. Touching. Loving each other.

A screech caught in his throat. Choked him. And somewhere someone was whispering at him.

“Lance,” the voice hissed, deep. “Lance, are you okay?”

Shiro.

Shiro was safe.

Shiro was good.

Lance focused on Shiro’s bulky frame. The streak of white in his hair. The soothing deepness to his voice. Shiro shifted in front of him, took up all the space in Lance’s line of sight. His eyes were black. Everything about him was familiar and soothing.

Relaxing.

It should’ve helped.

It didn’t.

It _didn’t_.

Air didn’t flush down his lungs. He was still hyperventilating. Still frozen and stuck. Panicking.

“Lance,” Shiro said urgently. “Lance, I need you to calm down. Breathe. Deep breaths. Come on. _Relax_.”

He was too close. Lance needed space. He needed to breathe and Shiro was too close, too warm, too suffocating.

“Ba- _ahck_ ,” Lance hissed, flapping his hand against the wall. “ _Go back_.”

Shiro’s footsteps were loud and heavy as he moved to the opposite wall. His eyes stayed glued to Lance’s face as Lance slowly retreated into a clear and cool calm. It took a while but he managed it. Tension leaked out of his back, a shrill relaxation easing into his skin. He slumped fully against the wall.

He let out a shaky breath and Shiro shifted.

“What happened?”

Lance waved his hands loosely. Blankly, he wondered if Shiro knew Cuban Sign Language. Or American. Either or. Words weren’t making much sense in his head. They were pittering. Sliding against his tongue but the breath, the exhale of it didn’t make sense.

He couldn’t do it.

The image of Hunk and Keith remained.

He let out a grunt in a raging gasp. His legs shot up, body tensing up again as his mouth clapped over his mouth. With the upwards motion, he turned from Shiro, dropping his forehead against the wall.

He had no right to feel betrayed. Had no right to feel _panicked_. Had no right to any of that. He had the chance to say no and he didn’t take it. This was _his_ fault.

His mistake.

His mom would’ve slapped him.

“Lance?” Shiro said gently. “If you don’t tell me what happened, I’m going to take you to see Coran and a healing pod.”

“Me and Hunk have been dating for two years,” Lance said immediately. He swallowed. “I, uh, asked Pidge to join us. About. About six months ago. My parents are polyamorous so I knew it could work, that it would, and Pidge said yes and I was happy with that because I like Pidge and I love Hunk and being with _both_ of them has been great.” He flexed his hands angrily. “But then Hunk asked us if he could date Keith because Keith asked him out and I said yes but I didn’t.” He closed his eyes. “I didn’t really want them to and now I just walked in on them getting _down_.”

“Oh.” Shiro paused. His voice was caught. “Um-”

“I’m not-” Lance breathed deeply, flapping his hands at his side. He shifted around to face Shiro. “I don’t _hate_ Keith anymore.”

“I wasn’t aware you hated him in the first place,” Shiro said quietly. His eyes held still with Lance’s until Lance glanced away.

“Massive dislike then,” Lance muttered, rubbing his face. Agitation was eating at him. “Please don’t- don’t berate me about my choices.”

“No. I wouldn’t do that,” Shiro said simply. “I figured you and Hunk had something going on anyway. And Pidge, I guessed she probably had something with both of you too. What with the three of you being in a team.” He jerked his head to the side lightly. “Granted, you not knowing she was actually female shot that to death though.”

Lance snorted. He eyed Shiro. “So, you and Matt-”

“No!” Shiro said quickly, a flush burning through his skin. It almost masked his scar. “Our team-up was strictly professionally platonic. I don’t like people like that. Romantically or… otherwise.”

Lance blinked.

Damn.

He posed up against the wall, batting his eyes. “You sure?”

Shiro snorted. “I’m confident, Lance.”

Lance scowled. “Well, then my fifteen year old self probably deserved to get caught then.” Shiro laughed. It was a soft sound, pleasant. Relaxed. Lance sank it and _breathed_. “What should I do?”

Shiro sighed. His eyes fell downcast. “Despite my lack of romantic experience, I’m pretty confident that you should tell Hunk that you’re not comfortable with Keith being involved with him. Either that or you get used to Keith. Stop hating him.”

“I don’t-”

“Massively disliking him then,” Shiro said. He brandished his hands up. “I won’t tell on you. As long as it doesn’t mess with us taking down Zarkon and the Galra, I don’t _need_ to say anything. But you should tell Hunk. About Keith.” Shiro’s eyes were warm as he glanced back up, right into Lance’s _soul_. “I don’t want you panicking again like this.”

Lance bit his lip and eyed the expanse of the hallway. Endless. Hulking at him.

“I’ll think about it,” he said quietly.

Shiro nodded softly. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t say anything. Stewed for a couple more weeks and then a week after that. He didn’t walk into them doing anything again but the fact that he _knew_. He figured it must’ve been like being parent and seeing your daughter pregnant. You just _knew_.

It didn’t matter that Keith and Hunk hadn’t done anything sexual yet, something Hunk had noted when Pidge outrightly posed the question, but they could. Because they were together and as far as Lance knew, Keith wasn’t sex-repulsed or asexual. And neither was Hunk.

And Keith was probably a horny teenager in the same way that Pidge, Hunk and Lance were horny teenagers.

So it didn’t matter that they hadn’t. They would.

And the idea of them having sex didn’t bother Lance so much as the idea of them together _period_. At least before he could pretend that something had happened, Keith changed his mind or Hunk realized he wasn’t really interested, and they hadn’t gotten together but now. Now everything was different.

Because he _knew_. He’d seen it.

And he tried. _God_ , did he try not to be bothered by it. He even envisioned it in his head a couple of time, just to work past it but every single time he thought of Keith _touching_ Hunk, he felt hurt.

Lance was wired weird. He got mad and he’d let out then and there. He felt hurt and he bottled it up. He never really knew what the difference was between either feeling. Both generally accompanied pain but the hurt was always a different sort of pain.

 And he was hurting here, so he kept it to himself. Which was dangerous. Because the more he kept quiet, the more it threatened to burst from him when he least expected it. He’d even tried to work it out in the training deck, boxing against a heavy bag or blasting out fake opponents but it didn’t _work_.

He figured that was a sign he should _say_ something but what. He’d given Hunk his blessing. He’d said it was okay. He had no right to come in, _weeks_ later, and demanded that Hunk break up with him. Plus, he’d have to admit that he lied and Lance. Lance valued honesty in a way that felt weird.

Trust and truth were important to him.

And the fact that he’d gone and _broken_ his own internal moral code was like a slap to the face.

Admitting that he lied to Hunk about being okay with Keith wasn’t something he could do because he didn’t _lie_. It wasn’t something he did. Wasn’t something he liked to do or anything he liked people to do to him.

Trust was a key feature in all relationships and he was whittling away at the trust between him and Hunk like it was a game. Years had gone into that and yet he went and fucked it up. Revealing the truth could set them back. It could do nothing or it could unravel against them.

He didn’t want to lose Hunk.

Didn’t want to hurt Keith because as much as he didn’t particularly like Keith, as much as he somewhat _hated_ him, he’d never want Keith to be hurt.

But every day was like a vice and seeing Keith just tightened it because his face, his eyes, his stupid _mullet_ , just reminded Lance that he didn’t _like_ Keith and that just reminded him that he lied.

So he did his best to avoid Keith without making it obvious. Which he was good at, having gone through various stages of dislike and like with some of the more temporary people he lived with. People who came in for a year or two, an addition to a person, to a relationship that would fizzle out.

Unfortunately, even if Hunk and Keith fizzled out, there was no one for Keith to go and Lance would _always_ be reminded of his lie whenever he saw Keith so it was best just to get a headstart on avoiding him for the rest of his life unless the situation denied it.

Which meant it was the worst possible luck when they both got sent down to rendezvous with prisoners on a Galra-run planet. The prisoners had managed to send out SOS calls that the castle snatched up with ease. Every message was decrypted in code that only Alteans and one other species had any ability in decoding which let them believe that it was a _real_ message.

No other species could look over the words or symbols and gleam what was hidden below. Their eyes didn’t allow. But Alteans could, a strange chemical in their eyes giving way for that. A strange chemical that was common in all Alteans and rare in one other species. The Icari.

Who, funnily enough, looked nothing like Alteans but shared a lot of common genetic structure. Allura had been friends with a number of them when she was young and Coran had many comrades he’d known and conversed with.

Coran and Allura stayed above in the castle. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro remained in their lions, ready to go if the need called for it.

And Keith and Lance were stumbling around on the ground, trying to figure out where to move next to. Slowly they edged over to a small cave and awaited further instructions.

Keith glanced at Lance. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Lance said, not looking at Keith and staying very far away from him. “Why do you ask?”

“I dunno,” Keith said quietly, fiddling with some rocks on the ground. “Just feels like you’ve been avoiding me.”

Out of habit, something he always did when he’d been caught, Lance glanced at him and Keith met his eyes. He knew. Lance could see it. He _knew_ that Lance was avoiding him, didn’t suspect a thing about it. He knew.

He just wanted to know why.

Lance bumped the side of his helmet, gesturing at Keith to sit with him. Looking lost, Keith did so and Lance sighed, swallowing his nerves and slumping against a wall. His heart beat rapid and pounding. He took a deep breath.

“I don’t like you,” Lance said immediately, looking away. Even so he still caught the look of surprise that slipped over Keith’s face. “Yeah, everyone thinks I’m better about that but I’m not. I haven’t liked you from the moment I saw you and I don’t think that’s gonna fucking change any time soon.”

“Lance-” Keith started.

Lance waved him off. “No, no, let me talk, fuck. I don’t like your dumb face or your stupid hair.” He scowled at Keith’s mullet. “Honestly, I spend thirty percent of my time just fantasizing about punching you in the face and then chopping off your damn hair. Like, fuck, Keith. Get a normal, _human_ haircut. Mullets were outdated the moment they were fucking conceived and I don’t get how you don’t understand that.”

“Lance,” Keith started again, voice a little more urgent.

“No! Just- Fuck, I’m trying to talk, Keith! Just shut up for ten seconds and let me rant at your dumb face.” Lance flexed his hands. “I don’t like you and I don’t like you with Hunk. It makes me uncomfortable and sick to my stomach. I can’t stand the thought of you touching him or him touching you or any of that but that’s my fucking problem so just don’t flaunt it in front of me and I won’t flaunt him and me in front of you and then we can patiently one-sidedly hate each other from a vague distance.” Lance clapped his hands together. “Rant over.”

The earpiece in Lance’s helmet crackled and a breathy sigh slid through it.

Lance’s blood ran cold.

He swallowed. “Hunk?”

There was a patient beat of silence before Hunk said, “Yeah” in a quiet voice through the earpiece in Lance’s helmet and everything was going sideways and upside-down. His heart skipped a beat. Steady panic crawled its way up his throat, suffocating and screaming.

Quickly, before Hunk could say anything else or Lance could try to throw himself off a cliff somewhere, Shiro suggested, “Let’s focus on the mission at hand, guys. Personal problems can be worked out later.”

Lance shifted, tried to steady the rapid screeching in his head. “Right.”

Beside him, Keith nodded and looked away, out into the field. “Where to, Shiro?”

 

* * *

 

“Lance!”

Nope.

Lance slid down another hallway, through a room and out into another hallway, ducked down into a room three doors down and shifted back out into the original hallway he’d been headed down before Hunk called out to him.

Because avoiding the conversation was the best bet to maintaining their relationship.

Which his mother would stare at him in horror for saying and then his _papá_ would sit him down and lecture him on how communication in any relationship is the most important part and his _mamá_ would most definitely drag him out to talk to Hunk and then his five million plus family members would stand outside wherever they were and watch eagerly because privacy meant nothing in his family.

But his parents weren’t there and his gut was yelling at him to run. So he ran.

To his great dismay, he did not succeed.

His room in perfect sight, Lance power-walked his way there only to get snatched into a room by thick and hot hands.

 Hunk pinned him against the wall. “Lance.”

He should’ve sprinted. Yes, technically sprinting was hard for him because running was horrible and his skinny legs were a result of genetics and a fast metabolism, not exercise, but, yeah, he should’ve bolted the moment his room was in sight.

At least then, even if Hunk had caught him, his body would’ve whiplashed around and he would’ve probably died and then he could’ve happily avoided the conversation like he wanted.

Laughing awkwardly and squirming under Hunk’s grip, Lance asked, “Hunk, baby, how you been?” Hunk’s eyes leveled at him and Lance glanced away feeling overly exposed. “You know, I actually have to go to the bathroom so if you could just-”

“Lance,” Hunk repeated, an edge to his voice that made Lance freeze, shut up and look at the ground in quiet bubbling shame. Hunk’s hands eased up off his arms, stilling pinning him down to the wall but enough that Lance could push him off if he wanted. “We need to talk.”

Lance never liked those words, shlucked together in a single phrase that never meant anything good.

Tense, he swallowed and glanced up. Hunk’s eyes were soft but narrowed, brown glowing nervous and annoyed.

Lance shifted. Hunk released him, gesturing to the open doorway with a single jerk of his head. Obediently, Lance moved, a mental tick in him unable to deny Hunk much of anything.

Lance would figure out how to destroy the world if Hunk asked him too.

And he had no doubt in his mind that Hunk would do the same for him.

They walked side-by-side to Lance’s room and Lance swallowed thick as the door closed behind them. The resulting _clack_ sent a spasm of terror shooting down his spine. It chilled his skin, ached at his muscles.

Hunk was watching him. They were both so close to the door but Hunk blocked it by half an inch.

Lance licked his lips. “So-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lance clicked his teeth together. Studiously he stared at a spot on the wall, right above Hunk’s head. “I don’-t”

“Don’t lie to me,” Hunk whispered and Lance couldn’t help but look at him. There was a pain in his face. It warped his beautiful brown eyes and Lance felt himself crumbling.

“I wanted you to be happy.”

“I am happy when _you’re_ happy, Lance,” Hunk said lowly. His fingers twitched, hands flexing at his side. “Do you really think I’d be unhappy if I couldn’t date Keith? That’s why I _asked_.”

“You wanted to date him!” Lance snapped. “I was just giving you what you wanted.”

“But first and foremost, I want _you_ , Lance,” Hunk shot back. “I have never wanted to be with anyone as much as I have wanted to be with you. What? Did you think I was gonna leave you? That I was gonna dump you? For someone I’ve known less than a year?”

“No.”

“Then why?” Hunk hissed. His arms shook, shoulders trembling. “Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t like Keith? That the idea of me being with him made you uncomfortable?”

“Because-” Lance stopped, his arms gesturing loosely in the air. “I just. I just want you to have _everything_.”

“You can’t! Do that!” Hunk shouted. He gestured rapidly between the two of them. “You can’t be self-sacrificing when it’s something that hurts you! I’ve _said_ this.”

Lance swallowed. A lump in his throat formed. “Hunk-”

“Do you think it’s gonna hurt Keith more or less?” Hunk asked laughing without tone, without humor. Without voice. “That I’m gonna have to break up with him? Now, when he’s let me in, when he’s let me get to know parts of him that everyone else is still unaware of, versus letting him down gently _weeks_ ago when he knew there was always that chance I might say no?” Hunk fisted his hands at his side. “I don’t _like_ hurting people who don’t deserve it, Lance. You _know_ that. And now I’ve hurt you-” He pointed roughly at Lance. “- _and_ Keith. Two people I care about, in one _fucking_ go!”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Lance whispered. “I thought I could get over it. Or- or used to it.”

“It’s not a phobia!” Hunk said. “You shouldn’t be forcing yourself to get used to anything. I asked if you had a problem with it because I _knew_ that you had an issue with Keith. I _knew_ you didn’t know what that problem was and that you couldn’t fully place _why_ you didn’t like him and I knew that and I asked and you said _nothing_. You said it was fine. That I should go for it and I did and now you’re telling me that you’ve had an issue with it this whole time and the only reason you didn’t say anything at first, the only reason you lied, was because you wanted me to be happy when you know damn well that a good portion of what makes me happy is knowing that the people I love are happy.” Hunk’s voice cracked and Lance shook. “ _That’s not fair, Lance_.”

Lance opened his mouth but nothing came out saving for a breathy gasp and a quiet screech of noise as he searched for the _words_.

Something, _anything_ , to fix this.

“I’m sorry,” he finally whispered.

Hunk shook his head. “I’m sorry too,” he said. He turned to the door and swung it open. “I have to go think. Don’t follow me.”

Lance didn’t.

He wasn’t sure he could uproot himself from the spot he was seared to just to sit down, much less _walk_ after Hunk.

And right then and there, he just wanted to suffer where he stood. Suffocate and feel himself burn away. There was a reason he loved Blue so much. Her colour, firstly. It reminded him of the ocean. Cool and wet. Dangerous but kind.

Fire was it’s opposite. Heated and angry. _Always_. And Lance feared flames. He feared the burn, the lick of it.

Maybe that’s why he couldn’t stand Keith.

Because where Lance was a softly lit blue, shrouded in waves, Keith was a striking and loud red, on fire and burning, raging with every soar of his flames.

And the thing was, those who raged seemed to survive. And those who drowned didn’t.

And, God, was Lance drowning.

 

* * *

 

He was curled up on his bed when the door opened again. His face smooshed into the pillows but he had a faint idea of who it was.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Pidge,” he muttered.

The bed gave way. “I don’t care.” He curled away from her but she laid beside him either way, running her fingers through his hair. “If you didn’t want him to date Keith, you should have said.”

“I just want him to be happy,” Lance said hoarsely. “He gives so much. Gets about three percent of that back, almost all of that me or you, and I just.” He sighed. “I just wanted him to have something that someone couldn’t take from him.”

“And that’s noble,” Pidge said. “But he doesn’t love you for your nobility, Lance. He loves you for your honesty.” Lance shook. She stilled him, pressed a gentle hand against his back. “You know you could’ve asked for a day to think about it.”

“I know,” he mumbled.

She kissed the back of his neck. “How do you feel?”

“Bad,” he admitted quietly.

She slung her arm over his waist and sighed. “You know why I like Keith?” He shook his head and felt her smile against his neck. “He’s smart. Not smarter than me but smart. Resourceful. Knows how to punch his way out a lot of things.”

She took a deep breath. “I don’t like his hair. Or the fact that after all this time, I still barely know anything about him. He’s kinda shady and he’d probably sell us to Satan for a single corn chip.”

“How dare you meme me in my time of suffering,” Lance grumbled.

She laughed. “I can’t be biased against him or you because I like Keith more than I dislike him and I like you more than I dislike you. If it had been an offer for Hunk and _me_ , I would’ve been okay with going for it too.” She ran a hand through his hair. “Would you have said anything then?”

“I don’t know,” he said.

“I don’t give as much as Hunk. Do I still deserve everything?”

Lance didn’t even pause. “Yes,” he said immediately, rolling onto his side, facing her.

She frowned. “Then how come you don’t?”

He scowled. “I’m… less,” he explained. “I’m not worth as much as you guys.

“We’re equals, Lance,” she said, pushing on his chest. “You have to believe that.”

“I-”

“No. You _have_ to,” she insisted. “Cool guy act aside, it doesn’t matter if you think you’re lesser. You’re not. You’re smart, you’re strong and you’re a damn good pilot.” She brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Why don’t you believe it?”

He shrugged.

She sighed and changed back to the original issue at hand. “Maybe if you stop focusing on what you don’t like about Keith, you can start working on what you _could_ like about him.”

He frowned but didn’t tell her he didn’t know what he didn’t like about Keith, didn’t know why looking at Keith made him so uncomfortable.

But still he nodded and kissed her softly, murmuring, “I will” against her lips.

She smile gently. “Good boy.”

He snorted and snuggled into her, just wanting to sleep and put this whole day behind him, even for a fleeting moment.

 

* * *

 

Keith shook out the sweat in his hair and readied his stance again, going hard at a one-two-three combo at the bag swinging ever so slightly in the air.

Lance squinted.

Man, Keith was just not attractive in the slightest.

It was the fucking mullet, most likely. And, probably, also Lance’s deep rooted annoyance that sprouted thick and hot in his chest whenever Keith came into view.

But mostly the mullet.

It was just…

 _Awful_.

“We spying on Keith now?” Pidge whispered, draping herself against Lance’s back. Her hair tickled his ear.

He shrugged. “Trying to like him. Or at least, find him attractive.”

“Is it working?”

Lance scowled. “No.” Keith took a step back and peeled off his jacket. It landed a foot away, slapping the ground with a wet thunk. If anything, Lance scowled harder. “He’s so gross.”

“It’s just sweat,” Pidge protested, snorting. “You’ve jumped Hunk for being covered in _grease_.”

“That’s different,” Lance huffed, pulling away from where he was peering around the doorway.

Pidge slipped off his back and eyed him. “How?”

“Because-” Nothing came to mind, not that anything had been pooling around in his brain when he’d said it. Not much had been pooling around in his brain when he’d jumped Hunk that day, coming out of his class and seeing Hunk headed to the showers, soot and grease mussed against his skin, hair damp from sweat since the AC had broken in the mechanic’s shop, gliding ever so gently against his skin.

Honestly, it was like watching the beginning of a damn porno.

He scowled. “Shut up.”

She rolled her eyes, grabbed the belt loops of his pants and tugged him closer. “What about me, hmm?” He twitched. Her voice had fallen low and sultry. “Wet and hot, adrenaline just _pounding_ through my body?”

He whimpered, imagining it. She’d stare him down, like a predator, and it wouldn’t even matter than she was a full head and a half shorter than him, he’d feel _weak_. Knees quaking, body shaking _weak_.

Honestly, Pidge was the absolute _worst_.

“I hate you,” he lied as he shifted into her.

She grinned cheekily, shifting up on the tips of her toes to tug the back of his head down, two fingers still snug tight around a belt loop. He cupped the sides of her face, shifting down just the slightest to accommodate her height. Sucking into his mouth, she released her grip from his hair and her fingers from his belt loop, grabbed his shoulders and jumped into his arms.

Immediately he caught her, her weight shoving him back against the wall. She fisted her hands into his hair, licking her way into his mouth like she was _starving_ , like she wanted to devour him _whole_ , and _ay dios mio_ , if he didn’t just want to _let her_.

“Um.”

They pulled apart, a slick _wet_ sound hitting the air, and turned to the offending noise.

Keith was there, staring at the two of them. His jacket was tied around his waist and his dumb face was still sweating heavily, blooming bright red, and he looked more than a little confused.

Pidge blinked, looked from Keith to Lance then grinned as she dropped down and just started shamelessly palming Lance through his pants. “Hey, Keith.”

His eyes flickered down to her hand then back up to Pidge’s face. His eyes shifted through a mixture of confusion, horror and mild disgust before they finally fell blank. He rolled his shoulders agitatedly. “Do you know where Hunk is?”

“Getting chewed out by Coran, probably,” Pidge muttered darkly, pushing hard on the growing tent under Lance’s pants.

He let out a strangled moan and dropped his head. She smirked at him. He prayed to the space gods for mercy.

Keith cut in before they could jump each other again. “Stop.” He gestured to her hand and Pidge shrugged, dropping her arm and snuggling against Lance’s side.

“Right,” she said. “We can do voyeurism the year after the daddy kink.”

A look of mild revulsion passed over Keith’s face and Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. Pidge was the _worst_.

“Ignoring _that_ ,” Keith muttered, eyes flittering between Lance and Pidge, “why would Hunk be getting chewed out by Coran?”

“Because Coran already berated me and Lance about “ _smooching_ the other Paladins” and how “it’s not appropriate behaviour in these trying times” and other crap,” Pidge grumbled. She rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “He doesn’t think it’s smart to give into our feelings right now. Might cause problems between us and hinder our abilities to work together.”

Keith nodded in understanding. Neither of them looked at Lance but he could feel which way the weight of Coran’s words slid. For _whom_ they were meant.

Lance licked his lips, wanting to get away from this, off the topic. “Why do you care where Hunk is anyway?” he asked.

Keith scowled and there was an edge in his voice when he grumbled, “I’m gonna break up with him.”

Lance blinked. “He hasn’t done that already?”

“ _No_ ,” Keith muttered, looking away.

Lance swallowed. Made sense. Hunk liked to plan ahead when he was about ready to disappoint someone or give them bad news. Liked to think about what he was going to say, anticipate reactions.

He never liked leaving behind bad feelings.

“He’s probably with Yellow,” Lance said, shuffling awkwardly as he looked down at his feet. “She got hit bad this morning. He’d want to make sure she was okay.”

Keith stared at him blankly for a second before turning around and peeling off. It was probably a shitty thing to hear that a person you’d been fighting alongside for months, a person you’d risked your life for, supposedly “cradled” in your arms, still couldn’t stand you.

Or your stupid mullet.

For the last couple of days, Keith had only been found in his room or the training deck. Small places. Retreat-able places. The constantness made it easy to find him. He’d been waiting, Lance realized, for Hunk to come and break up with him. And he’d been boxing to work off his anger at Lance. At being vulnerable with a person.

The same anger that was still wound tight around his throat like a noose. It held in every step he took as he ventured further and further away from them before slipping out of sight.

Keith wasn’t stupid. He had to have already known about the three of them and their relationship. The obviousness of that slammed into Lance like a train. He’d _knew_ and he figured they _might_ be okay with Keith joining just for Hunk because they’d lived together for almost a year.

So he’d opened himself up when he was normally private because he saw a chance.

A chance that he didn’t think Lance or Pidge or _anyone_ was going to snatch from him and he’d gotten it, he’d succeeded, he’d let himself be happy and now Lance was ripping it from under. Like a rug from under his feet, some kind of second grade prank.

Stick a fake letter from their crush in their locker and watch them get excited only to laugh at them because they thought it might be true.

“Well, I feel like shit,” Lance muttered, worming away from Pidge.

She just gripped tighter. “Lance-”

“No, Pidge,” Lance hissed. He ducked away from her. “I am despicable.”

“Didn’t even knew you knew the word despicable,” she teased. When he didn’t retaliate, she scowled. “Lance, stop dwelling in it. Thinking isn’t your strong suit. Yeah, you messed up but you can’t do anything to fix it.”

“I _know_ ,” he mumbled. “I don’t like-” He stopped, fisting his hands over and over again. Finally he relaxed. Breathed. “I’m allowed to feel crappy, Pidge.”

She nodded. “And _I’m_ allowed to try and stop you from feeling crappy.”

“And how exactly do you plan to do that?” he asked.

She smirked, flipped her growing hair behind her shoulders and stalked a little closer to Lance. “I can think of a few ways.”

 

* * *

 

He emerged from Pidge’s bedroom, much cleaner than when he’d entered it. The hallway was empty, which made sense given there were only six passengers aboard the castle, excluding him, and he could account for the whereabouts of at least _two_ of them.

The third was probably still where he’d kept going back to.

Lance shifted back towards the training deck and voila. Keith was there. Ha, he should’ve been a detective. Would’ve been caught the zodiac killer by now.

He’d consider that once he’d saved the world and gotten back home, Lance decided.

Taking a deep breath, he walked in. “Keith?” Keith was still taking out his feelings on a heavy bag. When he stopped reigning fury on it, when the _smacks_ stopped, Lance called out again. “Keith!”

Keith gave him one glance over before shaking his head and shifting away. “I don’t want to talk to you, Lance.”

“I just want-”

“What?” Keith shouted. He turned, walking backwards. His arms were outstretched to the side, his jacket swining uselessly around his waist. “You want what? To get to know me?” Keith laughed, lifelessly. “You had _months_. To do that! And you never even _tried_. Because you don’t like me! You never have! And that’s never gonna fucking change, right?”

Lance swallowed. He always hated it when people threw his words back at him. “Keith-”

“No! You clearly decided a long time ago, when I didn’t even _know_ you and you sure as hell didn’t know me, that you were gonna hate me forever and forever,” Keith spat. “A good goal, I guess. How would I know?” His voice shook. “I thought we were _friends_.”

“It’s my issue,” Lance explained. “My problem, not yours. Don’t overthink that.”

“How can I not?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic, Keith.” Keith glared at him. Lance bounced on the heels of his feet. “I’m proposing a compromise.”

“What?”

“I get used to you in a way that forces me to do so and you get to smooch Hunk all you want, whatever Coran or Allura say,” Lance offered.

“And that is?”

“Sex,” Lance said plainly.

Keith stared at him then squinted. “What?”

“Sex.”

“You’re joking,” Keith said.

“I’m not. See, um, when I was… young,” Lance began, fiddling with his fingers, “I, um, watched stuff. And I didn’t always find certain aspects of people attractive until. Feelings. Began.”

Keith stared at him some more. “That has no correalation to anything, Lance.”

“It would let me learn to be comfortable with you though,” Lance said. He rocked back and forth on his heels. “Force me to learn.”

“First of all, I’m not going to have sex with you. I don’t like you like that,” Keith started. “Second, why would I have sex with someone who doesn’t want to have sex with _me_? Pretty sure that’s rape.”

Lance frowned. “I want to. Mostly because Hunk’s gonna be there and Pidge will be there so I’ll be up for it because they’ll be present. One time thing. Never has to happen again. Ever.”

Consideration seemed to glow in Keith’s eyes but he shook his head rapidly. “No. No way, Lance.” He turned around, started for the door. “Not gonna happen.”

“A bet!”Keith paused. Lance wrung his wrists. “Fencing? If I win, you have to have sex with me and Pidge and Hunk. If you win, I’ll leave you alone for the forseeable unless a situation denies that.”

Keith snorted. “Fine.” Confidence reeked in his voice. Which made sense, Lance figured as he moved to the wall of weapons and pulled down a sword similar to Keith’s Bayard but plain gray.

But that was the thing.

Keith was given a sword and he was the only with one. So he’d never seen the others in a swordfight.

Which meant this would be an easy battle.

Which, given that Keith was on the floor in a matter of three minutes and fifty-two seconds, pinned under Lance’s foot, his Bayard scattered across the floor, it was!

“Wha-”

“I took fencing when I was eight. Undefeated in my division for two years and then I retired to stare at stars,” Lance said happily. He couldn’t help the smarmy grin he swung Keith’s way. “I win!”

“You- You cheated!”

“Pish posh,” he said, mocking Hannah, his fencing instructor of two years. “I’m just super good. And mazing. The best.” He shrugged. “Obviously.”

“Cheated,” Keith repeated, sounding vaguely _awed_. Which definitely helped Lance like him a little bit more.

“Hannah Glendow,” Lance continued, reaching down and pulling Keith up one-handed, “was my instructor. She also had lived with me my entire life and sometimes I’d get bored and restless so she’d throw me a sword and we’d practice outside until I got tired or figured out what I wanted to do.” Lance smirked. “I’m very good.”

“You never said anything!”

“I never said I was a professional ballerina either but I don’t hear you complaining about that,” Lance muttered as he hung up his sword and headed for the exit.

Keith sputtered behind him. “ _You’re a ballerina?_ ”

Lance pirouetted out the door to prove his point.

 

* * *

 

Lance had a space flower between his teeth when Hunk and Pidge entered his room. He was grandly naked, on his side and smirking devilishly.

Keith was also there. In a corner because he refused to get nake and _get with the program_. Which was fine. When one was up against a beast as sexy as Lance, of course one would be afraid of being overlooked. At least standing in the corner, he’d be able to explain why they ignored him.

“Lance, what the fuck,” Pidge said.

He frowned. The flower fell from his mouth. “You don’t like?”

“I like,” she said. She pointed at Keith. “But why is Keith here?”

Well, the room was small. Of course, they were gonna notice him.

Lance glanced at Keith who’s face was red and who’s eyes were staring at the ceiling, probably begging the space gods to come down and shoot him. He looked back at Hunk and Pidge, trying to figure out a way to explain it. Eventually, he landed on, “Sex.”

“Oh, you were serious,” Pidge said.

Lance gestured loosely in the air. “Yes?”

“We thought you were joking,” she said.

“You dodn’t like Keith,” Hunk said blandly from behind her.

“I didn’t. And then I kinda did, kinda didn’t. And now I don’t!” Lance said brightly. “Because someone refused to get naked with me!”

“I’m not gonna lay naked on a bed, Lance!” Keith snapped. “What if someone walked in?”

“That was the point!”

“No, I mean, Allura. Or- or Coran!”

Lance stared at him. “What’s your point?”

Keith sputtered again, just as he had, an hour earlier when Lance pulled him aside and announced that Hunk and Pidge were totally up to bang. He’d sputtered again hwne Lance started tugging off his clothes and demanded Keith do the same.

Lance didn’t really see the issue. It was just bodies. Just nakedness. Nothing to be ashamed of.

Maybe living with so many people that weren’t related to him had made him indifferent to certain norms.

A quick glance at Hunk and Pidge somewhat confirmed that. He’d get total confirmation on that later.

Right now, it was time for bone town.

“You’re saying bone town in your head again, aren’t you?” Hunk asked.

Lance pffted. “What? No.”

Hunk snorted. “Liar.”

Lance stuck out his tongue and gestured at Keith. “C’mon. Time for nakedness. They’re here now.”

Keith shuffled out of his brooding corner and frowned as he shrugged off his jacket. Hunk was already stripped down to underwear, ever efficient. Pidge was too busy sucking Lance’s face to get naked but she’d be fully nude when the time called for it.

“Um.” Lance pulled away to glance at Keith who was fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. “I’m, um-” His eyes darted over at Hunk and he seemed to relax just the slightested. “I’m trans so.”

He didn’t continue his train of thought and the only thing Lance could think of was that he was really bad at picking out female bodies that were, or were pretending to be in Pidge’s case, actually male. And also that meant that Keith ahd been wearing the same crusty binder since they boarded.

“You’ve been wearing the same crusty binder since we got here?” he hissed. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Uh-”

“I could’ve made you a sports bra!” he spat, offended. Suddnely he gaped at him. “ _YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SLEEP IN BINDERS._ ”

Keith scratched the back of his head. “I know,” he muttered. “I just don’t feel comfortable without one and I-” He frowned. “Voltron needs to be formed without any real warning so I figured it was just better to-”

“Idiot,” Lance said, pointing at him. Pidge swatted at him. “That’s dumb. Just, fuck.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Lance, shut up. Keith, you can keep your shirt on but it’s probably better if you take off the binder.” She flexed her back. “I have one and I know that wearing them too much is death on your back so just-” She gestured at him.

He nodded. “Okay.”

Keith turned and pulled his shirt over his head. Respectfully, Lance turned away, thinking.

“You have an ass penis,” he said, patting Hunk’s thigh. “Not best for first times for people with vaginas.”

“What?”

Lance ignored him. He pointed at Pidge. “And you’re too rough for a first time period. Which leaves me.” He waggled his eyebrows and smirked. “And I _know_ I got a very good recommendation of my _skills_.”

“If by skills-” Pidge yanked her shirt over her head. “-you mean your ability to get overwhelmed and go as slow as a snail, then yeah.” She shoved him down. Kept her hand on his chest as she leaned closer and whispered, “A _very, very_ good recommendation.”

He shuddered under her hand, barely aware of Hunk spluttering the phrase, “Ass penis?” again.

“Change of plans?” Lance begged.

“Nah,” Pidge laughed. She glanced over at Keith. “Unless…”

Keith glanced down at Lance, thinking. “I’m okay with that.”

“Excellent,” Pidge chirped, pushing away and wriggling out of her pants. “Get on with it.”

Hunk snorted. “Okay, just because you two get ridiculously horny ridiculously fast doesn’t mean everyone else does.” He shuffled up near Keith and nuzzled his neck. “Foreplay is our friend.”

“Foreplay is teasing and annoying,” Pidge grunted, kicking away her pants and throwing herself on the bed. “Pointless.”

Hunk didn’t bother contradicting her, too busy hulking over Keith and sucking deep bruises along his collarbone. His fingers crept under Keith’s shirt. The fabric rucked over his hands. Keith was shivering, quiet gasps spilling from his mouth before he finally snapped his mouth shut, biting his lip bloody.

Lance kinda liked that look on him.

And he certainly wasn’t feeling annoyed at Keith’s presence now.

He wanted to touch him and Pidge and Hunk. Wanted to be touched by them. Fingers in his hair, mouths on his skin.

He inhaled shakily. “Pidge, you should fuck Hunk.”

Hunk pulled away from Keith’s stomach, glancing over Pidge who looked _very_ interested in that prosepct. He smirked and shrugged, turning back to his current task. Pidge grinned wickedly, rolling off the bed after kissing Lance hard enough to make him go dizzy.

Lance swallowed, grabbed Keith’s free hand. His other hand caught the lube Pidge chucked at him. “You should.” He huffed. Fucking word jam in his head. “’M gonna show you how tah touch.”

Keith groaned while Hunk’s fingers ground overtop his shirt against his breasts. “ _Yeah_ ,” he sighed.

Hunk shuffled back, flopping out against Lance’s chest and stomach. He wound his arms around Lance’s neck while Keith kneeled uselessly between his legs. Lance slid his hands down Hunk’s chest, squeezing delicately at the inside of his thighs. Trails of streaked lube glimmered teasingly. His fingers tapped down and down until they hit their target.

“Gotta go slow,” he murmured, sliding in a finger. The angle was weird but Hunk was warm and inviting as always.

For a moment, Keith watched hungrily as Lance eased in another finger, sliding them in and out of Hunk with relative ease, stretching him out. Then Keith’s eyes flickered up at Hunk’s face. He stared, now, with a darker _want_ while Hunk moaned low with every thrust up against his prostate.

Pidge settled on the edge of the bed, off to the side, just watching them. Then she said, “You want to suck him off?”

Keith licked his lips and nodded loosely.

Lance immediately scowled. “No.”

Keith glanced at him, lost. Pidge snorted and Hunk laughed.

“Ignore him,” Hunk mumbled, reaching down and fucking himself open with his own fingers. “He likes, _ah_ , to be the _best_. _Mmm,_ it’s _fucking_ cute.”

“Shuddup,” Lance grumbled, handing Keith the lube. “Don’t blow him.”

Keith raised an eye. “And if I do anyway?”

“I’ll punch you,” Lance said very seriously.

Pidge laughed into his neck while Keith rolled his eyes and slicked his fingers up, sliding them in delicately beside Hunk’s. Pidge and Hunk had once fingered Lance at the same time. It’d been an… experience. A good one. He was hyperaware of them the whole time. Pidge’s fingers, like Keith’s, were smaller, a little cooler to touch. Hunk’s were bigger, thicker, hotter, a little more caloused and worked so rough rather than smooth.

Watching Hunk and Keith finger up into Hunk’s ass, the stark difference in their physical size, not to mention their skin, brought back that memory. Made Lance squirmed where he sat, _needing_.

Pidge bit against his shoulder. “Maybe I _should_ fuck you,” she hummed and he shivered, feeling her fingers, wet, stroke against his hole. She tugged on his earlobe. “They’re pretty together,” she breathed and he nodded rapidly.

They were.

It was a better image than the one he had panicked over before. _Much_ better.

Mostly because he instigated it and somehow that made him feel better about it, much more comfortable about the whole situation.

Which had him hard and extremely turned on by the time Hunk arched his back for the second time. Keith grinned and shoved again. The resulting whine was definitely appealing.

Pidge licked her lips. “Hunk?” she said, squirming.

“Ten more minutes?” he laughed.

“Nope,” Pidge said, pushing Lance out of the way. “Sex now.”

“What if I’m not ready?” Hunk teased, sighing softly as Keith removed his fingers.

“You’re ready,” Pidge insisted quickly. She tried to manhandled him to the middle of the bed.

He moved there for her. “Pushy, pushy,” he hummed, shifting to his arms and knees.

Lance squirmed behind Keith, dropping his chin to the top of his head. Keith didn’t say anything, entranced. As he should’ve been. “You got it on?” Lance asked Pidge.

She nodded, fingers dipping inside Hunk quickly before pulling out and shoving the strap-on right in. She groaned immediately, head thrown back. For Pidge and Lance, foreplay really was for suckers. Got horny when a fucking breeze blew and slowing them down just made them need it more.

As was evident when she began rocking back and forth into Hunk without any kind of preamble. Just desperate need. Something Hunk was willing to offer.

He spread his legs out, dropped his body a little more, head bowed. Pidge clawed at his back, gripping at his shoulders as she groaned.

“We, uh, like immediate pleasure,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s neck while he stared. Lance’s hand shifted down, rubbing his thumb hard against Keith’s clit. To his pleasure, Keith’s eye twitched prettily. “You’re probably like Hunk though. Need to get worked up first. All kissing and touching.”

“Kiss- _sus_ are- are good,” Hunk coughed out. He groaned into the sheets.

Pidge slowed down, relaxed. Her chest heaved. She hadn’t come yet. The tension in her face made it obvious. She smiled gently and kissed up Hunk’s spine. “Like that?”

He snorted. “Cheeky.”

“Yeah,” she said happily, slipping out of him so she could lean over further and kiss his mouth. She licked her way in like she always did, hungry. Hunk gave as he always did, twisting to his lay out on his back. He hooked his legs around her waist. He was so much bigger than her. His legs dwarfed her body, made her seem even smaller, even weaker than she really was.

When she slipped right back into him, the resulting hiss made it apparent as well as the way she moved, rocking with renewed vigor. She bit her way up and down his neck, mumbing quiet pleas in between. He held one hand to her side, keeping her to a nice and steady pace. The other trailed up and down her side, 

Hunk sent a quick grin at Lance and Keith recapturing Pidge’s mouth and letting her _pound_ him. Keith’s breath hitched and Lance slid in a finger. He was _soaking_ by now, hands gripping against Lance’s knees while he shook gently.

Lance smirked. “Pidge likes it _fast_.”

“Want you. To _feel_ it,” she hissed, pulling back.

Hunk’s legs slipped off her waist. He rocked his head back, mumbling, “ _Yeah, yeah_ ” as he pushed back at her.

“I think he’s feeling it.” Keith’s tone edged just the littlest bit delirious.

“Should be,” Lance grumbled, easing in another finger. “Spread your legs a little.”

Keith obeyed. Lance eased in another finger. Keith was so _wet_ , slicking against his fingers.

“ _Ah_ ,” Pidge moaned, whining low as she dropped her head.

She bit her lips, eyes fluttering shut while she rocked slower back and forth against Hunk. She didn’t pull out, just slicked her hand up with a lot more lube and wrapped it around Hunk’s cock, stroking rapidly. Finally, Hunk groaned deep, spilling over her hand.

She wiped it off on the sheets. Her body flopped against his. “Hunk?” she murmured.

He didn’t answer.

Lance poked his side with his foot. “Babe?”

Hunk’s lips moved soundlessly. Pidge swatted at him. “What are you saying?” She frowned, suddenly alarmed. “You okay?”

“Ah-” Hunk’s breath caught and he shook a little, a hand clamping over his mouth. Lance stilled, worried, as Pidge shot up, eying Hunk. “Ah-”

“Hunk?” Keith whispered. He scrambled over, looming over Hunk with the rest of them.

Hunk shuddered, dropping his hand. “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground,” he whispered hoarsely and if it weren’t for the horrified adrenaline curling through Lance’s body, he would’ve recognized the lines from the first seven words and he would’ve _slapped_ Hunk for scaring them.

“You _asshole_ ,” Pidge said, a laugh swelling inside her tone

Hunk grinned wickedly at the three of them. “The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Lance threatened without heat. “You’re gonna die, Hunk.”

Hunk rolled over to his side. “Shall I continue?”

“I’m gonna punch you,” Lance insisted.

“And I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Hunk laughed. “Yellow-” Pidge hit him with a pillow. “Bl- _ahck!_ ”

“Wait, what?” Keith pressed his hands over Hunk’s chest. “You’re okay?”

Hunk nodded then paused. “You’ve never seen the Bee Movie, have you?”

Keith shook his head and Lance was once again reminded of what a hobo Keith used to be. And still kinda was if his refusal to sleep in anything other than his regular clothes was anything to go by.

“It’s a weird movie,” Pidge said, swatting at Hunk again. “You’re not missing anything.”

Hunk caught her pillow and tugged her into his chest, rolling over and crushing her. She yelped, biting his shoulder. “Kinky,” he teased.

She scowled. “Off.”

He obeyed, shuffling up and between her legs. “Maybe,” he began, palming at her crotch. She moaned and rocked up against him, “I should fuck you.”

Pidge cut her eyes at Lance and Keith. “Keith,” she murmured, crooking her finger at him.

He crawled over slowly. Hunk caught the back of head, pulled him in for a deep kiss. Keith leaned into it, a moan dropping out of his mouth as Hunk pulled back, two of his fingers stuffed within Keith. His thumb rubbed against Keith’s clit with every thrust up Hunk gave.

Pidge dragged her eyes from the pretty, _delicious_ visage in front of her over to Lance, who was shaking where he sat. “You wanna eat him out, don’t you?” she asked.

He nodded rapidly. “I do,” he said. “But I don’t think I’m gonna last that long.”

She smirked. “Don’t think so either.” She squeezed Keith’s thihg. “Your gentleman caller awaits,” she said, nodding over at Lance who was trying to pull a condom out from his drawers without peeling his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

After two tries, he succeeded in pulling one out. He fit it snugly over his aching cock. Pidge had sat up, started kissing along the exposed part’s of Keith’s skin, sucking around his breasts through the shirt. Hunk sucked along his neck.

Oh, Keith was gonna looked wrecked. Feel wrecked.

Lance understood that. Common ground. Something to link them together.

Space gods and his mother’s God, he was gonna marry both of them, maybe even _Keith_ , when they got back to Earth. _Fuck_ , they were smart.

Geniuses.

“Keith,” he hissed, needy. “I need- Please.”

“He says that a lot,” Pidge murmured darkly. “Make him say it again.”

Hunk laughed into Keith’s skin. Lance whimpered. Keith licked his lips nervously. “Want me to-” His breath hitched as Pidge scrapped her teeth against his shoulder. “To ride you?”

Lance let out a broken noise. It didn’t even sound human but Keith grinned like the Devil and the other two broke away from him. While Lance leaned against the pillows, half propped up against the headboard, Keith crawled over.

Eagerness shone in his face but a slight sheen of wariness did too. “I don’t, um-”

“I’ll walk you through it,” Pidge said.

He smiled at her.

And Lance was so, so far gone. He couldn’t even focus on what she was saying to Keith. Just felt _everything_. Keith was _wet_. Warm. Fire. Enclosing over him. Lance shook where he laid, pretty much _dying_. Almost on the verge of tears. He liked to watch, he did. But, _fuck_ , if it didn’t _break_ him. Didn’t make him forget himself until he was achingly needy and wanting _everything_ , desperate _._

Keith sighed pleasantly when he bottomed out. Quiet seconds passed by in stillness and silence. Their joined breaths beat in the air. Hands shoved against Lance’s chest, Keith started slowly, setting the pace he was comfortable with. Slow and slow. Lance held his hips, like he’d held Pidge’s multiple times before, like he’d held Hunk’s once or twice, and watched while Keith worked himself on Lance’s cock.

Hunk was pressed up against Keith’s back, close enough to touch but far enough to let Keith move without any hitches or stumbles. Fire pooled in Lance’s thighs.

Keith was burning up the ocean.

“Keith, Keith, Keith,” Lance mumbled, half-aware he was saying words, unaware he was even still alive. Pidge murmured at him to breathe. “Pidge.”

“I got you,” she said quietly, kissing his cheek. She half-turned to Keith. “Little faster?” she suggested.

Keith huffed, burrowing his face in Hunk’s neck and moving. Hunk’s hand was fondling at him, touching him. Touching them _both_. Lance felt a little drugged. The fire swarmed in his stomach, still aching in his thighs but spreading up and up. He hadn’t even noticed he was chasing Keith. His hips snapped up every time Keith shifted away, wanting, wanting but not quiet getting there.

He was so close though.

Could feel it.

He’d lost any kind of rhythm he’d built up. They both had. Hunk was biting his way into Keith’s mouth, gripping his hair. Keith whimpered. The sound sent spasming sparks of uncontrollable _need_ into Lance’s system. He spiraled forward, body moving without abandon, without thought.

Just _want, want, want, want._

And Keith was right there with him, begging. Hunk’s hand rubbed against Lance’s stomach, still pushed against Keith, and behind him, Pidge bit along Lance’s neck, her voice whispering out their names in low breaths.

Keith shouted, nails digging into Lance’s skin and Lance came, hard, and fell away, gasping.

The fire had burned out the ocean.

“Lance?”

He was alive. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. Could feel his tongue. Feel his fingers. “’M alive,” he mumbled.

Pidge laughed in his ear. “Good.”

“Is Keith alive?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good,” Lance mumbled sleepily. “Now I get to kill him myself.”

Keith kicked him in the chest before he sluggishly slid off of Lance’s cock and dropped into Hunk’s chest. “Don’t be a dick, Lance.”

“You almost killed me,” Lance shot back.

“Same here,” Keith muttered, rubbing his face. “Sex is exhausting.”

Hunk chuckled. “Just a lot of participants.”

“Mmm,” Keith mumbled. Gentle snores eased out of him quickly after.

Lance snorted but shifted to the side as Hunk maneuvered over. Pidge was still tucked behind him and he had no intention of letting her go anywhere. Thankfully, she didn’t seem too bothered by that.

“So?” Hunk prompted, thumbing through Keith’s awful hair.

“He’s okay,” Lance sighed. “You should smooch him.”

Hunk kissed the top of his head and murmured, “Are you sure?”

Lance nodded. “Yes.”

“One hundred percent?”

“One hundred percent,” Lance mumbled. “Now lemme sleep and strangle Keith in my dreams.”

“He’s probably strangling you in his,” Pidge laughed, snuggling into his back.

“Good,” Lance muttered. “Winner marries Hunk.”

Hunk snorted but curled onto his side, dragging a blanket over them. Keith burned Lance’s skin where he slumped against him but Lance couldn’t be bothered to care. As it was, he was starting to like fire. Just enough to see why the desert found it appealing anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Threesomes are really hard to write.  
> FOURSOMES ARE JUST SHEER EVIL???
> 
> I think this killed me. Like seriously. But it was fun to write. Hope the rest of you like it and I hope 2017 goes relatively well for all of you!!
> 
> Feel free to send me ficlet requests for the new year at my [tumblr.](http://happyk44.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
